In recent years, thin and flat display devices have been needed as display devices in a television, a cellular phone, a digital camera, and the like, and as the display devices satisfying this need, display devices using self-light emitting elements have attracted attention. One of the self-light emitting elements is a light emitting element utilizing electroluminescence (EL), and this light emitting element includes a light emitting material interposed between a pair of electrodes and can provide light emission from the light emitting material by voltage application.
Compared to a liquid crystal display, such a self-light emitting element has advantages such as the fact that its pixels have high visibility and the fact that it does not need a backlight. Such a self-light emitting element is considered to be suitable for application as a flat panel display element. In addition, such a self-light emitting element has a feature that the thickness can be reduced and that response speed is extremely fast.
In Reference 1, a flexible electroluminescence light emitting device using techniques of separation and transfer is proposed.